Two lies, one truth
by letsstartshippingdangerously
Summary: Sam's really upset with something and Freddie thinks he may get the truth with a silly game.


**AN: this is supposed to be set after the seddie arc before iGoodbye. Hope you like it!**

"Hey… what are you doing here?" asked Freddie as he entered into the iCarly studio. There he had found Sam, who was sit on a bean bag messing around with her phone.

"Um… Hey" said with a weird voice.

"You okay?" asked.

"Yes, Benson, why wouldn't I be okay?" replied as she got up putting her phone in her front pocket.

Freddie stood in front of her and took her arm, trying to stop her from leaving.

"You know Carly is out of the town, Sam. Why did you come?" asked.

"Why do you care, Benson. Yes, I entered picking the lock, okay, you can go and tell Carly that, I don't care, it's just…" but she didn't finish her sentence.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Freddie.

"Do you want to make popcorn?" asked Sam.

Freddie laughed. "Will you talk with me if I make you popcorn?"

"Okay…" answered Sam.

Freddie got downstairs and made the popcorn. He needed to figure out what was wrong with Sam. She knew Carly and Spencer would be out of the town for the whole weekend. And she had a reason to go there, he knew it.

He put the popcorn in a bowl and then he headed upstairs, where he found Sam. _She must be feeling pretty awful because she didn't try to escape_ , Freddie thought.

"well, here's the popcorn" said Freddie as he sat besides Sam, in another bean bag and he put the popcorn between his and Sam's legs.

Sam took a few bites and ate them.

"it's incredible" said Freddie. "I didn't put them all the butter you like and you didn't complain" he laughed. Instantly he felt awful, because he saw Sam's face and she wasn't laughing. "Sam…" He took her hand. "Can you please tell me what's wrong with you?" asked.

"I don't feel like it" she said as she ate more popcorn.

"What if we play a game?" asked Freddie.

Sam raised one eyebrow. "What game?"

"Well, what if I tell you one truth and two lies and you have to figure out which is the truth, and then you do the same?"

She grinned. "You enjoy being teased by me, huh?" then Freddie heard a small laugh and he was glad that happened. "So, what do I win if I guess the truth?"

"What do you want?"

Sam stood up and look for her bag. Then she sat down again and Freddie watched her taking a few papers from it.

"For each truth I guess, I will put you one of this" said as she showed him some fake tattoos.

Freddie laughed. "Gosh, you always amaze me huh. Well, what if I get the truth?" asked.

"I don't care Benson"

"Mmm let me think… for each truth I guess you have to let me kiss you in some place" said as he laughed.

Sam blushed. It was a joke, right?

"If it makes you uncomfortable I can put you one of these" said as he took one of the papers with stickers.

Sam didn't reply.

"Well, im going to start. I'm getting a new pearphone tomorrow, I hate my mom and I like Carly"

Sam ate popcorn as she thought what would be the truth. Freddie could totally hate his mom because she was nuts, but well, deep down inside she knew he could never hate her. He could be getting a new pearphone since she had broken his phone last month when he took a picture of her and she didn't like it. And then there was Carly. Maybe he's still in love with her, Sam thought. And that totally broke her heart.

"huh that's a hard one Benson. I'm totally lost. But well, I'd go with the pearphone" _Because it'd make me cry to say that you like Carly_ , Sam thought.

Freddie grinned and he leaned her the stickers.

"I cant believe you" she laughed. She chose one sticker which had a smiley face and she put it on his left hand.

"I'm leaving the state right after graduation, I'm thinking about getting a hedgehog and I'm getting a subscription to some tattoo magazine"

"Mmm let me think…"

Sam could totally get out of Washington after graduation, she hadn't chosen a school yet, and it could be a typical Sam movement. Sure, he'd miss her… _but if you tell her that you love her… maybe…_ Freddie thought. Getting a hedgehog? That was illegal. Well, after all she was Sam. And the tattoo magazine… he was sure she already had it.

"Mmm are you leaving Seattle soon?" Freddie asked.

"Nah, Benson, I couldn't do that. I'm getting the hedgehog" said as she grinned.

"Wait, really?" he was amused.

"Yeap. Look how cute they are," said Sam as she took her phone and showed him a few pictures.

"It's unbelievable"

"Did you really think that I'd leave Washington?" asked quietly.

"Well… you're Sam. You're unpredictable"

Sam smiled.

"I have a mole in one of my buttock, I smoked weed and I stole a pearphone charger while I was working at the pearstore"

Sam started laughing.

"Cmon Benson, be more creative. You would never steal something from pear, you're probably the biggest nub out there who is a fan and loves to make them rich. The weed? I don't think so. And I already know about that mole"

Freddie was confused.

"What-How-SAM!" She laughed.

"Hey, calm down. I saw that back when we were dating"

"Uh-uh oh, all right. I didn't knew you know that but well…" He was blushing.

"It's a cute mole in a cute buttock" added Sam.

She put him a heart sticker on the tip of his nose.

"I don't know where is my mom since last month, Melanie doesn't exist and I'm still in love with Spencer"

Sam looked at her lap after saying what she said.

"Please tell me Melanie isn't real" Freddie looked at her and took her hand. Sam shook her head and Freddie saw tears falling down her cheek. He instantly hugged and held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. He couldn't believe it, Where was her mom? He had a lot of questions, and he was sure Sam had the same questions.

"Do you have any idea of what happened to her?" Freddie asked. Sam had stopped crying and even with her eyes red from the tears she made him sure she was strong.

"I don't know, she had told me that she was going to Las Vegas for a week, but she didn't come back" said quietly.

"Well, im going to help you find her, okay? Even if it implies us traveling to Nevada" said as he cleaned her face.

Sam hugged him. _Gosh, he had missed her so much all this time_.

Sam took one of the papers with the stickers and leaned it to Freddie.

"we're still playing, right?" she asked.

Freddie smiled. He took a tiny heart and he put it on her right hand. Then he kissed it.

"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo, I don't like apples and I love you"

Right after that, Freddie leaned to her, took her face in his hands and kissed with a lot of passion, just like he used to kiss her back when they were dating. He was taking a huge risk, but he knew it could be worth. It worth it, because Sam didn't rejected him, instead, she put her arms around him, and she let him kiss her. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"I have a secret tattoo, im scared of dogs and I love you too"

Sam was happy for the first time in a few months. Sure, her mom was still away, and she missed her, and she also hoped she was fine, but right now, this moment with Freddie, she had been wishing for it since their broke up.

"Sam I promise we're going to find your mom. You have me, okay?"

She nodded. And then she kissed him again.


End file.
